Soba Ni Iru Kara
by naerossichan
Summary: Because I’m here. Naruto’s POV from Hitori Ja Nai Kara. A fic for SasuNaru’s Day.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Because I'm here. Naruto's POV from Hitori Ja Nai Kara. A fic for SasuNaru's Day.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : YAOI. AU. Gaje. OOCness.**

**-**

**-**

**Seiba Asuka and Nae Rossi's Present**

**Soba Ni Iru Kara**

**Because I'm Here**

**A fic for SasuNaru's Day**

**-**

**-**

[Naruto's POV]

"Sakura-chan, mau pulang bersamaku, tidak?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menoleh kesal, "Sudah kubilang kan, Naruto… Aku tidak mau pulang bersamamu."

"Hari ini saja, deh… Kita kan bisa makan es krim bersama, kutraktir ya?" aku memasang muka memelas.

"Kubilang tidak, ya tidak. Sudah ya, aku pulang."

Aku menghela napas pasrah seiring perginya Sakura dari kelasku. Aku sudah mengenal gadis itu sejak SMP dulu, tapi selama itu juga dia selalu menolakku. Entah sudah berapa kali aku ditolak Sakura seperti ini, tapi toh aku tak menyerah juga. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu tergila-gila padanya juga sih, tapi aku kan hanya ingin punya pacar, seperti teman-temanku yang lain. Aku juga sudah coba mendekati cewek-cewek lain, tapi kenyataannya tidak ada satupun yang mau menerimaku jadi pacar mereka. _Mungkin takdir memang belum berpihak padaku, ya_, pikirku putus asa sambil berjalan lesu keluar kelas.

"Hoi, Naruto! Ditolak Sakura lagi, eh?"

Aku menoleh, mendapati Kiba tersenyum mengejek sambil menepuk pundakku. "Apa? Kau juga sama saja denganku kan," kataku bersungut-sungut.

"Heh, tapi setidaknya _rekor ditolak cewek-_mu jauh lebih mengerikan daripada aku, 'kan? Hahaha…" Huh, dia mulai bicara seenaknya lagi. Yang namanya tidak laku ya tetap saja tidak laku, kan?

"Sama saja, kan! Ah, sudahlah! Aku mau mengembalikan buku yang kupinjam dari Hinata, nih. Aku duluan ya, Kiba!" Sekilas aku mendengar gumaman 'yo!' dari Kiba saat aku berjalan meuju ke kelas 2-3, kelas Hinata. Ah, itu dia.

"Hinata-chan!" kulihat dia sedikit terkejut ketika aku melambai padanya dari pintu kelas, "ini, aku kembalikan buku PR yang tadi pagi kupinjam. Terima kasih banyak, ya!"

"Ah, i-iya, Naruto-kun…" wajahnya menunduk ketika menerima buku dariku. Poni rambut indigo-nya menutupi mata lavender itu. Ya Tuhan, dia manis sekali, sayang dia pemalu. Apalagi dia orang yang sangat baik, buktinya Hinata mau meminjami bukunya padaku sampai belasan kali. Sebenarnya wajahnya juga cantik…

"Hinata-chan, aku, eh… Mau tidak kau jadi pacarku?" kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku.

"E-eh?" dia sesaat mendongak, menatapku terkejut. Lalu menunduk lagi dengan muka yang memerah.

"Aku…" aku menunggu jawabannya dengan gelisah.

"A-aku… aku…" beberapa saat dia hanya tergagap dengan muka merah padam tanpa memberikan jawaban yang jelas. Ah, kenapa dia tidak juga memberikan jawaban?

"A―"

"Ah, sudahlah Hinata… Kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa kok, jangan takut bilang padaku! Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu. Dah, Hinata-chan!" aku mencoba tersenyum lebar sebelum berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Ya, harusnya aku tahu kalau dia kan orangnya memang pemalu, dan juga baik. Mungkin dia tidak tega kalau harus menolakku.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Tidak apa-apa! Sampai besok ya!" teriakku tanpa membalikkan badan. _Ini sudah yang ke-29 kalinya_, batinku lemas. Aku tetap berjalan cepat dan terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri ketika sayup-sayup kudengar Hinata menggumam, "Padahal tadi aku mau bilang 'iya'…"

Ah, tidak mungkin, pasti itu hanya halusinasiku saja… Tidak mungkin Hinata suka padaku…

"Naruto!" seseorang memanggilku, aku tahu itu bukan suara Hinata. Iruka-sensei.

"Ada apa, sensei?" aku menoleh, mendapati sensei kesayanganku itu tersenyum ramah sambil menghampiriku.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Akupun mengikutinya ke ruang guru yang sudah sepi. Iruka-sensei duduk di belakang mejanya sambil menghela napas. Senyum ramahnya yang tadi sudah menghilang, sekarang mukanya jadi serius menatapku.

"Naruto, kau tahu kan bagaimana nilaimu semester ini?"

Ah, jadi soal itu. "Iya, aku tahu nilaiku jelek sekali."

Lagi-lagi sensei menghela napas, "Aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa kau santai-santai begitu? Kau bisa tidak naik kelas kalau begini terus."

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu, sensei! Padahal aku sudah belajar sekuat tenaga! Tapi soal-soal ulangan itu terlalu sulit untuk siswa kelas dua SMA seperti aku! Yang keterlaluan itu sensei-sensei yang membuat soal!"

Urat marah di pelipis Iruka-sensei sedikit berkedut, "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau selama ini kerjaanmu hanya berburu cewek saja, Naruto?"

Aku mendelik. "S-sensei tahu dari mana?!"

"Aku sering melihatmu bersama Kiba menggoda cewek-cewek di taman kota."

"I-itu! Kiba yang menggoda cewek, bukan aku! Aku… aku cuma ikut-ikutan kok!"

"Sama saja."

"Eh? Berarti sensei juga sering kesana, dong? Ah, waktu itu di taman aku dan Kiba pernah melihat sensei dan Kakashi-sensei jalan bareng! Apa sensei sedang berburu cewek juga? Atau…"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Naruto!" bentaknya. Aku sedikit terkejut, kali ini sepertinya sensei benar-benar marah. Tapi entah kenapa ada sedikit semburat merah di pipinya.

"M-maaf," kataku sambil tertunduk.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Iruka-sensei menghela napas. Memang butuh kesabaran ekstra untuk menghadapi orang seperti aku. "Jadi, kau mau naik kelas atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja! Tapi, aku kan sudah belajar mati-matian dan tetap saja tidak bisa! Lalu aku harus bagaima―"

"Aku punya sebuah cara, tapi aku butuh sedikit bantuanmu, Naruto…"

Senyum Iruka-sensei yang biasanya manis sekali itu, entah kenapa sekarang terlihat begitu mengerikan di mataku.

-

-

_Brakk._ Aku melempar tasku ke meja, lalu duduk di kursiku. "Menyebalkan!!!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Kiba yang tadinya mengobrol dengan Chouji, "ditolak cewek lagi?"

"Tidak," jawabku singkat sambil merebahkan kepalaku di meja, membelakangi sahabatku itu. "Ini lebih gawat."

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak…" sapa seseorang sebelum Kiba sempat menanggapi ucapanku barusan. Ah, pelajaran pertama hari ini kan pelajarannya Iruka-sensei. Wali kelasku itu mengenakan kemeja cokelat yang serasi dengan rambutnya. Ia berdiri di depan sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi kelas.

"Hari ini aku akan menukar tempat duduk beberapa di antara kalian."

Langsung terdengar bisik-bisik seru di seluruh kelas, terutama ditimbulkan oleh cewek-cewek yang berharap akan duduk di sebelah orang yang mereka sukai. Ah, semoga aku duduk di sebelah Sakura-chan…

"Jadi… Aburame, kau tukar tempat dengan Hyuuga. Lalu, Haruno, kau juga tukar tempat dengan Tenten dan terakhir Uzumaki, kau tukar dengan Nara."

"Eh?" Apa sensei bilang tadi? "Sensei!"

"Ya, Uzumaki?" tanya Iruka-sensei kalem. Glek, k-kenapa mukanya jadi mengerikan begitu?

"A-aku tidak mau! Masa aku harus duduk di sebelah Teme?!" protesku histeris sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang masih berlagak sok stoic di pojokan.

"Uzumaki jaga bicaramu. Dan, ya, kau harus duduk di sana."

"Tapi—"

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku, Uzumaki. Sekarang diam dan pindah."

Aku menggembungkan pipiku pasrah dan akhirnya memindahkan meja dan kursiku ke sebelahnya, tempat yang tadinya diduduki si jenius Shikamaru.

Aku menggabrukkan meja dan kursiku begitu saja sambil menggerutu, menghiraukan tatapan mencela dari anak-anak lain, dan tidak menggubris pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kiba yang duduk di depanku mengenai 'kau janji apa sih dengan Umino-sensei?'

"Sial, kenapa aku harus duduk di dekat Teme, sih? Iruka-sensei curang! Ini namanya pemaksaan! Padahal aku kan tidak bilang kalau aku setuju…"

Pembahasan Iruka-sensei lewat begitu saja, tanpa ada sedikitpun yang nyangkut di otakku. Aku masih syok atas kekejaman Iruka-sensei padaku. Bahkan aku sedikit ragu, apa orang yang kemarin bicara denganku itu benar-benar dia atau bukan. Bisa-bisanya dia meminta, tidak, dia memaksaku untuk…

-flashback on-

"_APA?!"_

"_Sudah kuduga reaksimu akan begitu, tapi kupikir hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya. Kau ini kan orangnya cukup supel, siapa tahu dia bisa sedikit terbuka padamu,"_

"_Tidak, tidak, tidak. Sensei menyuruh aku untuk berteman dengan pantat ayam menyebalkan itu? Yang benar saja!"_

"_Naruto, ini demi kepentingan kalian berdua, aku tidak ingin kalian berdua mendapat masalah. Sasuke itu kan pintar, bahkan bisa disebut jenius, tapi kau tahu kan bagaimana kelakuannya? Dia tidak peduli apapun selain dirinya sendiri. Juga sering membuat kasus di sekolah, tapi aku tidak mungkin memanggil orangtuanya, karena dia hidup sendirian, sama seperti kau. Jadi aku hanya memberi dia surat peringatan―berkali-kali. Satu kasus lagi, dan dia akan benar-benar dikeluarkan. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi padanya,"_

"_Memangnya aku peduli? Biarkan saja dia dikeluarkan."_

"_Jangan egois begitu…" Iruka-sensei menatapku dalam-dalam, "dia itu aset yang sangat berharga! Semua penghargaan yang didapatkan kelas kita semester ini karena dia! Dia itu sangat berbakat, baik pelajaran maupun olahraga! Gara-gara dia, aku juga disegani oleh guru-guru yang lain!" lanjutnya dengan semangat berkobar. Aku langsung sweatdrop, kukira sensei tidak ingin Sasuke dikeluarkan karena rasa sayangnya sebagai wali kelas yang baik atau apa, ternyata…_

"_Lagipula kau juga mendapatkan keuntungan, kan… Sasuke itu kan pintar, siapa tahu kepintarannya bisa menular,"_

_Twitch. "Jadi maksud sensei aku bodoh, gitu?"_

"_Sudah jela―eh, maksudku, kau kan bisa minta dia mengajarimu, agar nilaimu bisa membaik. Ayolah, kalau kau bisa mengubah Sasuke, aku akan memberimu nilai tambahan di pelajaranku."_

"_Huh, jadi sensei mau menyogokku? Tidak mempan," aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku di dada. Enak saja, sampai mati juga aku tidak mau berurusan dengan orang sok seperti itu._

"_Oh, jadi tidak mempan ya?" pria berambut coklat di depanku tersenyum mengerikan lagi, kali ini lebih mengerikan dari yang tadi, "jadi, kau pilih tinggal kelas atau bantu Sasuke?"_

"_S-Sensei mengancamku?!"_

-flashback off-

-

-

Jam istirahat.

"Naruto!" Suara itu… Aku menoleh ke belakang, ternyata benar, Iruka-sensei memanggilku dari ujung koridor sana.

"Aaaah! Tidak!" aku berlari menerobos beberapa kerumunan siswa di sepanjang koridor. Aku benar-benar sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan Iruka-sensei sekarang.

"Tunggu, Naruto!"

Sial, semoga saja sensei tidak mengejarku. Aku berlari panik, bahkan sampai menabrak beberapa siswi sampai ada yang terjatuh segala. "Eh, maaf, maaf! Aku buru-buru!" kataku pada beberapa orang sambil tetap berusaha kabur. Kemana saja, asal bukan ke tempat yang sensei tahu aku sering nongkrong. Ah, itu kan tangga menuju ke atap. Sensei tidak mungkin mencariku sampai kesana, kan?

"Hah… hah... akhirnya lolos juga," aku masih terengah-engah ketika sampai di atap gedung sekolah, "Sensei curang!!!" seruku sambil menutup pintu untuk mencegah Iruka-sensei mengikutiku. Aku berbalik, hendak menarik napas lega karena berhasil melarikan diri dari kejaran Iruka-sensei, ketika aku melihat pantat ayam yang berkibar ditiup angin.

"Wa? Teme? Ngapain kau di sini!?" seruku kaget campur sebal sambil menunjuk ke arahnya dengan dramatis.

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan mencemooh dan mendengus pelan. "Bukan urusanmu," katanya dingin nan stoic.

"Aargh!" aku mengerang frustasi. "Kenapa malah ketemu dia di sini?? Ini semua gara-gara Iruka-sensei!!" aku mengacak-acak rambutku dengan sebal.

"Dobe."

Aku berhenti mengacak-acak rambutku. "Apa? Apa tadi kau bilang?" tanyaku penuh selidik. Berani sekali cowok macam dia memanggilku Dobe.

Aku menunggunya menjawab pertanyaanku, tapi ia diam dan tetap bersikap sok melankolis. "Teme! Aku bicara padamu!" seruku tersinggung. Cakep-cakep kok autis.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa, Dobe," jawabnya cuek, dengan gaya meremehkanku.

Sial! Ini sudah keterlaluan, berani sekali dia merendahkanku seperti ini!

Aku maju ke arahnya, dan sebelum ia sempat menghindariku, aku sudah mencengkram kerah kemejanya dengan penuh amarah dan menariknya agar wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajahku. Mata onyx-nya tepat berada di hadapanku.

"Jangan. Panggil. Aku. Begitu. Teme," ucapku, penuh penekanan di setiap kata. Kepintaranku memang di bawah rata-rata, tapi bukan berarti aku bisa direndahkan kan?

"Dan punya hak apa kau memanggilku Teme, _Dobe_?" balasnya.

Aku menatap matanya selama beberapa detik, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalasnya. Aku mengumpat dan melepaskan cengkramanku pada seragamnya. "Sial!" bahkan aku tidak bisa membalas kata-katanya! Apakah aku layak hidup di dunia ini?

Ia tersenyum meremehkan, lagi. Sial!

"Awas kau, Teme. Jangan cari gara-gara denganku," ancamku, berusaha terdengar menakutkan. Pokoknya aku akan membalas perlakuannya padaku tadi dalam waktu dekat. Aku berbalik dan hendak melangkah pergi.

Lalu hal terburuk dalam hidupku terjadi.

Aku lupa kalau tali sepatuku lepas!! Dan sudah terlambat untuk menyadarinya. Sedetik kemudian, aku menginjak tali sepatuku sendiri dan langsung kehilangan keseimbangan. Kenapa aku harus bersikap memalukan di depan Teme keparat itu?! Mau ditaruh di mana harga diriku setelah ini? Sebenarnya aku berniat untuk pergi secara dramatis dengan kesan mendalam, tapi kenapa jadi begini??

Aku sudah bersiap merasakan kerasnya lantai beton menghantam punggungku, tapi tiba-tiba sepasang tangan pucat itu menangkap tubuhku sebelum aku membentur lantai. Sekarang wajahnya dekat sekali dengan wajahku, mata onyx itu menatap tepat ke mataku…

Bruk.

Punggungku nyeri! Ittai!! Aku mencoba menarik napas. "Mmmphh!!!!" seruku tertahan. Ketika aku membuka mataku yang otomatis kupejamkan ketika jatuh, aku langsung dihadapkan pada sepasang mata onyx yang begitu dekat. Bibirnya… bibirnya…

Tidaakkkk!!!

Teme tampaknya juga kaget karena ia langsung bangkit berdiri, dan memasang tampang sok cool-nya yang menyebalkan.

"Teme sialan!" umpatku sambil bangkit berdiri. "Jangan dekat-dekat aku lagi seumur hidupmu atau kau akan menyesal!" aku memberinya Uzumaki Death Glare ™-ku dan berjalan hati-hati agar tidak tersandung lagi menuju ke tangga turun dari atap. Ia mencuri first kiss-ku! Teme bangsat! Aku mengacungkan jari tengahku ke arahnya sebelum ku bergegas turun tangga dan memasuki gedung sekolah. Akan kubunuh dia!!!

Aku benar-benar benci dia!

-

-

"KUSO! Kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali, sih?!" gerutuku sambil menghabiskan ramen instanku dengan rakus. Ramen memang satu-satunya pengobat hatiku setelah kejadian-kejadian nista yang terus menimpaku, gara-gara Uchiha menyebalkan itu.

Aku menghela napas sebentar setelah ramen instan di hadapanku habis, lalu tanpa sengaja meraba bibirku. Sensasi aneh ketika insiden tadi siang masih membekas. Bibirnya yang agak beraroma mint, sangat lembut dan….

"ARGH! TEMEEEE!!!" lagi-lagi aku berteriak frustasi sambil membuka tutup cup ramen keempatku.

Sial, sial, sial. Berani-beraninya dia merebut ciuman pertamaku! Oh, tidak! Ciuman pertamaku dengan cowok stoic menyebalkan itu! Aku tidak terima! Aku akan buat perhitungan! Lihat saja, teme!

-

-

Ah, bel pulang masih setengah jam lagi… Kurebahkan kepalaku di meja, aku benar-benar merasa lemas. Bosan. Ngantuk. Aku ingin pulang dan menikmati kasurku yang empuk dan nyaman. Tadi malam saja aku baru bisa tidur sekitar jam tiga pagi. Padahal biasanya sebelum jam duabelas malam aku sudah tidur. Ah, rasanya jadi tidak enak badan…

Seharusnya semalam aku tidak usah terlalu memikirkan kejadian memalukan itu. Akhirnya sampai terbawa mimpi, membuat tidurku tidak nyenyak saja. Menyebalkan!

"Kalau ingin tidur, tidur saja."

Kata-kata itu membuatku mendongak ke arah sumber suara dengan kaget. Aku tak menyangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke akan mengatakan itu padaku! Ah, pasti dia hanya ingin mengerjaiku.

"Apa? Kalau Kurenai-sensei tahu aku tidur, bisa mati muda aku!" aku membentaknya dengan suara pelan. Memang sih, aku tertutup Chouji yang duduk di depanku, jadi dalam posisi seperti ini Kurenai-sensei yang duduk di depan kelas tidak akan tahu walaupun aku tidur. Tapi kalau dia berdiri dari kursinya atau berjalan kemari, aku kan pasti ketahuan. Sensei berambut panjang itu paling tidak suka kalau ada yang tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya. Aku pasti diomeli sejam penuh kalau dia sampai memergokiku.

"Aku akan membangunkanmu kalau ia kesini. Tidur saja," katanya lagi. Kedengarannya memang benar-benar meyakinkan… aku memandangnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Tapi tak ada salahnya percaya dia sekali-sekali kan? Aku juga butuh tidur. Kalau dia memang berniat mengerjaiku, aku tinggal menghabisinya saja kan?

"Baiklah… aku percaya padamu, Teme. Awas kalau kau berani mengerjaiku."

"Hn." Hanya itu yang kudengar dari mulutnya sebelum aku benar-benar terlelap.

-

-

"Ng…" aku membuka mataku perlahan. "Ah, tidurku nyenyak sekali…" gumamku sambil meregangkan tubuhku. Aku menguap lebar sambil menajamkan mataku, ketika kusadari ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Ah! Kenapa sudah sepi?" aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh kelas yang sudah kosong, lalu menatap ke langit yang sudah berwarna semburat keemasan di luar. Dan jalanan yang sedikit basah, sepertinya barusan tadi turun hujan gerimis, tapi sekarang sudah berhenti.

Eh? Sudah sore? Jadi aku tidur sudah cukup lama? Kenapa teme tidak membangunkanku?

Eh… Apa tadi aku ketahuan? Tidak, kalau ketahuan pasti Kurenai-sensei akan membangunkanku lalu menyeretku ke ruang guru untuk diomeli. Jadi, teme benar-benar menepati janjinya…

Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa dia mau baik padaku kali ini, tapi sudahlah. Lagipula ini sudah sore, aku harus segera pulang. Segera kusambar tasku dan bergegas keluar kelas, tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh. Sesuatu tersampir di punggungku, blazer hitam, seperti milik…

"…teme? Apa benar ini miliknya? Kenapa…"

Jadi saat aku tidur tadi, dia…

-

-

Konoha Ocean Park.

Hari ini hari minggu, dan aku sekarang berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk tempat itu. Kiba yang mengajakku apa lagi, kalau bukan untuk menemaninya mencari cewek disini. Umm, entah kenapa sekarang aku tidak begitu berminat mengikuti hobinya itu, padahal dulu aku bersemangat sekali.

"Lihat, lihat, cewek yang itu imut ya…" kata Kiba antusias sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah segerombolan cewek-cewek berjaket hijau yang berdiri tak jauh di dekat kami.

"Yang mana?" tanyaku, mengikuti arah pandang Kiba.

"Itu… yang di ponytail…"

"Oh," komentarku singkat. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari cewek-cewek berjaket hijau itu, mencari objek lain.

"Wa!" aku menarik-narik lengan baju Kiba. "Itu Teme bukan?" seruku sambil menunjuk ke counter es krim di dekat pintu masuk.

"Eh? Mana? Siapa? Dimana?" Kiba celingukan.

"Itu!" aku memegang kedua pipinya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Teme.

"Oh! Sial, siapa cewek yang bersamanya?"

Aku mengemplang belakang kepalanya. "Lihat cowoknya, bodoh!"

"Ngapain aku lihat cowoknya!" seru Kiba sambil melepaskan tanganku dari pipinya lalu memegangnya di depan wajahnya.

Aku melepaskan tanganku dari genggaman Kiba dan mendengus. Dia benar. Ngapain juga aku lihat cowoknya?

"Dobe."

Panggilan itu membuat aku dan Kiba menoleh. "Ngapain kau di sini, Teme? Bukannya tadi kau sama cewek?" tanyaku sewot. Sama sekali tidak suka ia berdiri di hadapanku sekarang. Bikin hari jadi suram saja.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," katanya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ikut aku," katanya lagi sambil meraih tanganku dan agak menariknya agar aku mau mengikutinya.

"Eh! Jangan seenaknya ya!" seruku tidak terima, mencoba melepaskan tanganku, tapi usahaku sia-sia. Tenaganya kuat sekali! Dia dikasih makan apa sih setiap hari?

"Ikut aku, Dobe," katanya lagi, lebih tegas kali ini, tak lupa menambahkan Uchiha Death Glare ™-nya kepadaku. Efeknya jauh lebih menakutkan dari pada death glare-ku. Sepertinya aku harus berlatih lebih kelas lagi. -???-

"Tapi Kiba…" aku masih berusaha menghindar. Menggapai-gapai ke arah Kiba, berharap dia menolongku, tapi harapan itu sia-sia. Dia malah menatapku jijik dan mundur dua langkah.

"Kau tinggal di sini," perintah Sasuke galak ke arah Kiba, membuatnya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian dia menarikku ke mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari situ.

"Apa-apaan sih kau?" tanyaku marah begitu kami sudah duduk di dalam mobil. Dia malah mencondongkan badan ke arahku, tanpa berkata apa-apa. Matanya tepat tertuju ke arah mataku, wajahnya semakin dekat, dekat, dekat…

"T-teme…"

Dan ketika aku mulai memejamkan kedua mataku…

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu dengan benar, dobe," bisiknya di telingaku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan.

"Eh?" kupikir dia akan…

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya sendiri. "Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Heh? Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku mau kembali ke Kiba!" jawabku sewot. Aku membalikkan badanku, hendak membuka pintu mobil Teme. Tapi…

Cklek!

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan tampang horor. M-mau apa dia? Jangan-jangan dia mau bermuat macam-macam? Kenapa dia mengunci pintunya? Kenapa tampangnya jadi mengerikan begitu? Jangan-jangan dia punya dendam pribadi denganku?!

"Hei! Buka pintunya, Teme! Biarkan aku turun!" seruku panik. Aku tidak mau mati muda di tangan seorang Teme!

"Aku tidak akan membuka pintunya,"

Aku mulai ketakutan. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku?"

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, Dobe. Aku cuma mau mengantarmu kemanapun hari ini. Kemanapun, kecuali ke Kiba." katanya sambil menoleh padaku sambil tersenyum mengancam. Senyumnya itu, mengerikan sekali. Apa dia bisa dipercaya? Sepertinya tidak.

"Kau mau kemana?" ulangnya dengan nada yang lebih… lembut? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Tapi Kiba…" aku mencoba mengelak. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Kiba sendirian disana kan? Lagipula belum tentu aku bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari mobil ini, kan? Pokoknya bagaimanapun caranya aku harus bisa keluar dari mobil ini.

Teme berdecak pelan. "Berikan ponselmu. "

"Kau mau apa?"

"Sudah berikan saja,"

Merasa kalau aku tidak akan menang berdebat dengan orang ini, akhirnya aku menurut saja. Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan menyerahkannya pada Teme. Teme mengambilnya dan memakainya untuk menelepon seseorang. Menghabiskan pulsaku saja!

"Ini Sasuke," katanya pada seseorang yang diteleponnya, entah siapa. Wajahnya benar-benar sok serius. Jangan-jangan dia memakai ponselku untuk menelepon ceweknya? Teme sial!!

"Kau tahu cewek yang tadi bersamaku?" tanyanya beberapa saat kemudian. Eh? Kalau dia benar-benar menelepon ceweknya, pertanyaan yang ini sama sekali tidak nyambung.

"Cari dia, dia untukmu," kata Sasuke lagi. Aku membelalak. Kalau aku tidak salah tangkap… yang mau diberikan ke entah-siapa-yang-sedang-ditelepon-Teme itu cewek yang tadi bersamanya di Ocean Park kan? Apa dia sudah gila?

"Hn. Aku bawa Naruto. Dan jangan dekati Naruto lagi," tambahnya sebelum menutup teleponnya, lalu melemparkan kembali ponsel milikku kepadaku. Aku menangkapnya dengan tampang cengok, tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Kata-kata terakhirnya barusan…

Sasuke merogoh saku belakang celananya, mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya sendiri dan kembali menelepon seseorang. Itu dia punya pulsa! Kenapa pakai acara pinjam-pinjam punyaku segala? Dasar pantat ayam pelit.

"Aku mau pulang," katanya tiba-tiba. "Sebentar lagi ada cowok yang akan menghampirimu. Namanya Kiba. Kau pulang sama dia."

T-tunggu… Kiba?

Dia menutup teleponnya, lalu sepertinya menon-aktifkannya. Dia berkata ketus padaku.

"Dobe, apa tujuanmu datang bersama Kiba kesini?" tanyanya sambil menyalakan mesin mobil. Eh, apa? Kenapa dia malah tanya-tanya begini?

"Eh… i-itu sebenarnya… kami mau… kami mau cari cewek," jawabku malu-malu. Mengakui hal memalukan seperti ini di depan Teme, sama saja menyerahkan harga diriku secara gratis. Tapi apa boleh buat, di saat seperti ini aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

Kulihat Teme agak mengernyit mendengar jawabanku. Benar kan, tatapan mencemoohnya langsung menyusul kemudian. "Baguslah. Kiba sudah dapat cewek sekarang."

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa?!" tanyaku kaget campur tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Kiba tiba-tiba dapat cewek? Apa sih maksud si Teme ini?!

"Dia ketemu dengan cewek yang tadi bersamaku dan sekarang mereka sedang kencan."

"Apa?! Bukannya cewek itu tadi pacarmu?" tanyaku kaget, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Bukan," jawabnya lagi sambil menggeleng.

"Sial! Sahabat macam apa dia! Bersenang-senang ketika aku sedang dalam masalah bersama si Teme ini! Bukannya menolongku dia malah bersenang-senang dengan cewek lain! Mudah sekali dia melupakanku begitu saja?!" aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku di dada, dan menggembungkan pipiku sebal. Sikap Kiba kali ini benar-benar sudah keterlaluan.

"Jadi sekarang kau mau kemana, Dobe?"

"Makan ramen!" jawabku asal. "Sial, Kiba itu pengkhianat! Tega sekali dia meninggalkanku dengan si Teme ini! Awas dia nanti…"

-

-

"Seharusnya, sahabat yang baik itu selalu ada kapan pun! Bukannya jalan dengan cewek lain ketika sahabatnya sedang susah! Sudah tahu aku baru saja ditolak untuk yang ke dua puluh sembilan kalinya kemarin, dia malah jalan dengan cewek lain! Menyebalkan!" omelku, dengan mulut penuh ramen. Aku masih terus saja mengomel, tanpa peduli kuahnya jadi muncrat kemana-mana. Teme tidak menanggapi, dia hanya meminum jus tomatnya dengan tenang.

"Eh, Teme? Kau tidak makan?" tanyaku heran. Dia tidak memesan satu mangkuk pun.

Mata kami bertemu. "Eh, tidak. Aku tidak begitu suka ramen."

"Wah, padahal ramen di sini enak lho, Teme," kataku. Hitung-hitung promosi, siapa tahu dia jadi suka ramen juga. Kalau begitu kan, aku bisa minta ditraktir setiap hari.

"Habiskan saja makananmu, Dobe. Lalu kita segera pergi dari sini," katanya ketus. Apa, sih? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba ketus begitu? Ah, lebih baik aku meneruskan makan ramenku saja, daripada memikirkan si Teme itu.

"Dobe."

"Apa?" jawabku cepat, sambil terus menyeruput kuah ramenku dengan cepat. "Tambah lagi!"

"Kau punya saudara?" tanyanya. Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia bertanya seperti itu?

Aku melahap ramenku yang baru saja diantar. "Twidawk. Orwang twua sawja awku twidak pwunywa," jawabku dengan mulut penuh ramen.

"Hah?" Sepertinya dia tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja kuucapkan. Aku langsung menelan ramen yang sedang kukunyah, lalu dia menanyaiku lagi. "Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Tidak. Orang tua saja aku tidak punya, Teme," jawabku, lalu meneruskan makan.

"Orang tuamu… kemana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Meninggal saat aku masih kecil. Yang merawatku sekarang Iruka-sensei. Dia sudah seperti ayahku sendiri," jawabku, tak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Dan kau tidak merasa… ditinggalkan?"

Aku menghentikan acara makanku. Ah, aku ingat. Iruka-sensei pernah bilang, kalau orang tua si Teme ini sudah bercerai. Apa mungkin karena itu dia merasa ditinggalkan? Apa itu juga yang membuat dia bertingkah menyebalkan?

Kelihatannya sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menyadarkannya. "Kau ngomong apa sih, Teme? Tentu saja tidak! Tidak punya keluarga kan bukan akhir dari hidupku. Lagipula Iruka-sensei juga merawatku dengan baik kok."

Ah! Akhirnya ramen kelimaku ini habis juga. "Aku kenyang! Kau yang bayar semua ini kan, Teme?" tanyaku. Jangan-jangan dia tidak mau membayariku? Aku kan tidak bawa uang untuk membayar ini semua!

"Hn."

Untunglah…

-

-

"Kau mau kemana lagi?" tanyanya. Kami berdua sudah duduk di dalam mobilnya sekarang.

"Hm? Terserah kaulah, Teme! Aku sudah berutang budi padamu karena kau mentraktirku ramen," jawabku sambil meletakkan kedua tanganku di belakang kepala. Sekali-sekali tak apalah menurutinya, bagaimanapun dia sudah mentraktirku, kan?

"Hn," jawabnya. Aku mulai curiga, jangan-jangan dia tidak punya kosakata lain selain 'hn' itu?

-

-

Kami berhenti di sebuah bioskop. "Memangnya kau mau nonton apa, Teme?" tanyaku. Aku penasaran juga, film seperti apa sih yang disukai orang seperti dia.

"Itu," jawabnya, menunjuk ke arah poster besar yang bergambar kepala tanpa tubuh di atas salju yang penuh darah. A-apa? Dia mau menonton seperti itu? Aku merasakan sensasi aneh di perutku.

"D-dead Snow?" aku membaca judul yang terpampang dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dia hanya mengangguk, meraih bahuku lalu menarikku ke dalam. Aku tak bisa kabur lagi sekarang.

Filmnya dimulai. Aku langsung menutup mataku begitu judulnya terpampang dengan efek darah. Semoga Teme tidak melihatku ketakutan seperti ini. Aku sejak dulu membenci film-film macam ini, tapi tidak mungkin kan aku mengaku kalau aku takut di depan Teme? Bisa-bisa dia menertawaiku seumur hidup.

Tapi, walaupun aku menutup kedua mataku, tetap saja suara-suara mengerikan dari film itu membuatku merinding. Aku tambah tidak berani membuka kedua mataku, bahkan aku ingin menutup kedua telingaku sekalian. Tapi kalau Teme tahu…

Sial, suara-suara itu makin terdengar jelas, makin mengerikan. Tapi tiba-tiba, diantara suara-suara itu…

"Dobe, kau takut?"

Apa? Jangan bilang kalau dia memergokiku?!

"Tidak!!" seruku panik. Pokoknya aku harus berakting sebagus mungkin. Jangan sampai dia tahu kalau aku benar-benar takut. Mau ditaruh dimana harga diriku??

"Kalau begitu buka matamu, dobe," bisiknya. Eh, suara dekat sekali? Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Dan…

"Waaaa!!" seruku kaget. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya sudah ada tepat di depanku! Bisa-bisanya dia mengerjaiku di saat begini! Mana wajahnya sepucat mayat begitu! Tapi… Mata onyx-nya itu tampak berbeda di kegelapan seperti ini… Mata itu begitu memukau.

"Ssssssttttt!!!" terdengar desisan orang-orang menyuruhku diam. Aku membekap mulutku. Sementara Teme malah tertawa pelan, dan kembali ke posisi semula.

"Apa-apaan sih kau, Teme?!"

"Tak apa-apa. Kalau takut bilang saja, kita pergi," katanya lagi.

"A-aku tidak takut, kok!" elakku lagi.

"Ssssssstttttt!!!" orang-orang mendesis lagi.

"Aku tidak takut kok," ulangku, kali ini lebih pelan. Lalu aku langsung menutup mataku lagi, barusan aku melihat adegan penuh darah ketika bicara dengan Teme. Aku tidak akan membuka mata lagi selama film ini masih diputar.

"Baiklah kalau kau memang tidak takut. Tapi bilang kalau kau benar-benar tidak suka film ini. Kita pergi,"

"Hn," jawabku, ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya mengucapkan kata sakral itu. Lagipula aku tidak ingin bicara banyak.

Sial, kapan sih film ini selesai?! Entah sudah berapa lama aku menutup mata seperti ini.

"Kalau kau tidak takut, lalu kenapa kau menutup mata, Dobe?" tanyanya lagi. Aku tidak mau dia tahu kalau aku takut, tapi…

"Aku―WAAAA!" seruku ngeri. Kenapa saat aku membuka mata malah adegan berdarah itu yang muncul?! Orang itu… mencongkel matanya sendiri…

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menarik lengan Teme dan menyembunyikan kepalaku di baliknya. Bisa-bisa aku tidak bisa tidur nanti malam gara-gara terbayang adegan barusan! Lalu aku merasakan sentuhan sekilas di kepalaku.

"Kita pulang, Dobe." Teme menarik tanganku. Aku mengangguk lega, aku sudah benar-benar ketakutan. Lalu kami keluar dari gedung bioskop itu. Entah kenapa aku merasa aman bersamanya.

-

-

"Haaahh, aku benci darah," gumamku sambil menyeka keringat yang entah sejak kapan sudah bercucuran di keningku. "Aku benci darah."

"Harusnya kau bilang sejak awal, Dobe," katanya, memacu mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula kan kau sudah membayariku ramen…" kataku, merasa tidak enak karena sudah membuatnya melewatkan film yang ingin ia tonton.

"Membayarimu ramen sama saja tak ada artinya kalau sebagai gantinya aku harus melihatmu tersiksa begitu."

"Apa?" tanyaku kaget. Barusan…

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Lupakan," katanya cepat. Aku menatapnya, mencoba mencari kejelasan dari ucapannya tadi, dan… eh? Wajahnya memerah? Apa aku tidak salah lihat?

Aku terkekeh geli. "Kau baik juga ya, ternyata." Kupikir, selama ini dia cuma cowok egois yang pemarah dan menyebalkan. Ternyata… Kupikir aku bisa suka padanya.

HAH? Apa yang kupikirkan barusan?!

"Memangnya selama ini kau berpikir kalau aku tidak baik, begitu?" tanyanya stoic.

Aku menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang sempat mampir di otakku tadi dan menjawab pertanyaannya, "Yah… kau kan berandalan terkenal. Berkelahi setiap harinya. Menutup diri. Kupikir kau akan membunuhku ketika kau menarikku masuk ke mobilmu tadi."

"Kau takut padaku?" tanyanya lagi, tetap dalam mode Uchiha stoic™-nya.

"Sedikit," jawabku mencoba berterus terang, setelah yakin dia tidak akan mengejekku. "Tapi sebenarnya lebih bisa aku dibilang aku sebal padamu. Kau pintar tanpa berusaha, kau kaya, dan kau tampan. Kalau kau baik sedikit saja pasti banyak cewek yang menyukaimu. Eh, tapi tanpa bersikap baik pun sudah banyak cewek yang menyukaimu. Kau benar-benar sempurna."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Setiap cewek yang menolakku pasti selalu bilang, 'maaf, Naruto, aku menyukai Sasuke'," jawabku, mencoba terdengar sinis. Teringat kembali akan penolakan Hinata dan dua puluh delapan cewek lainnya. Eh, cuma Hinata yang menolakku tanpa menyebut nama Sasuke, sih. "Total ada dua puluh delapan cewek yang menjawab begitu. Kau menyebalkan tahu."

Dia tertawa geli mendengar jawabanku. Aku terperangah. Ini baru pertama kali aku melihatnya tertawa lepas begitu. Dan efeknya… apa aku baru saja berpikir kalau dia itu tampan? Pikiran macam apa itu??

"Dan kau juga berpikir kalau aku tampan dan sempurna dengan bibir yang enak dicium?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja! Kau—" aku langsung menghentikan ucapanku dan menekap mulutku begitu sadar apa yang baru saja ditanyakannya. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas ketika ia melirikku dengan senyumnya itu. Sial! Ia…ia memancingku!

"Tenang saja, Dobe. Aku juga berpikir kalau kau manis," katanya sambil mengacak rambutku dengan lembut. Aku membelalak. Dia sudah gila! Otaknya miring!

Wajahku semakin memanas, dan aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. "Teme!" seruku marah. Ini gila… tapi aku sebenarnya…

-

-

"Dimana ini, Teme?" Kami turun dari mobil, di bawah pohon-pohon maple yang berjejer, dengan daun-daun kecoklatan yang berguguran. Ternyata Teme suka tempat seperti ini. Aku meliriknya, dan pikiran-pikiran bodoh saat di mobil tadi melintas lagi di kepalaku. Tidak! Aku harus melupakannya!

"Ini tempat favoritku untuk menyendiri," katanya.

"Wow, kau melankolis juga ternyata," tanggapku singkat, sambil menangkap beberapa helai daun yang jatuh.

"Waktu aku kecil, kakakku selalu mengajakku bermain di sini. Tapi semenjak dia meninggal, aku selalu kesini sendiri."

Aku menoleh menatapnya, yang sekarang sudah berdiri tepat di sampingku. Aku menyesal sudah menyinggung tentang ini. "Kakakmu sudah meninggal? Maaf," kataku penuh penyesalan.

"Tak perlu minta maaf, Dobe,"

Aku mengangguk paham, lalu kembali memandangi daun-daun yang berjatuhan. Tempat ini romantis juga, pasti Teme sering mengajak cewek-ceweknya kesini. Aku tersenyum jahil, "Sudah berapa cewek yang kau ajak ke sini, Teme? Pasti cewek itu sangat berharga bagimu."

Tiba-tiba dia menatapku tajam, "Aku bilang, aku selalu ke sini sendiri sejak kakakku meninggal. Kau orang pertama yang kuajak ke sini," mata onyx-nya out menatap lurus ke mataku, ada sesuatu dalam nada suaranya yang membuat dadaku berdesir. "dan aku tidak pernah punya cewek," tambahnya.

"Hah?" aku ternganga kaget. Aku tidak menyangka, padahal semua cewek menolakku karena dia. Masa' dia tidak punya cewek? "Kau belum pernah punya cewek? Wow… ternyata kau tak jauh beda denganku."

Dia menatapku, lalu tiba-tiba mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut, membuat wajahku memanas lagi. Dia mengerikan.

"Teme, kau…"

Dan sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, wajahnya sudah berada begitu dekat denganku. Aku terpaku. Mata onyx-nya sedikit tertutup poni hitamnya yang tertiup angin. Aku tak bisa melawan ketika bibirnya menekan bibirku dengan lembut. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata.

"Mm…" aku mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi dia malah memegangi kedua pipiku, dan menahanku agar tidak melepaskan diri. Sia-sia, aku menyerah, dan mengalungkan lenganku di lehernya. Dia…

Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya dia melepaskanku. Wajahku memerah ketika bertatapan mata onyx-nya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku, terperangah. Kenapa dia melakukan ini padaku?

"Aku menyayangimu, Dobe."

Lagi-lagi aku terperangah mendengar ucapannya. Apa benar Teme yang barusan mengatakan itu padaku?

"Tapi…" aku masih mencoba menyangkal. "Kita sama-sama cowok!" Tapi, apa yang kurasakan ini? Jantungku berdetak tak karuan.

"Lalu?" tanyanya tanpa dosa. "Aku tidak peduli."

"Aku…" Aku menatap mata onyx-nya, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Apa dia serius?

Ah, tapi dalam hal ini kan kasih sayang nomor satu, gender nomor dua… **(Asuka-teme™)**

Aku mengulur waktu selama beberapa menit, masih belum tahu harus mengatakan apa. Jujur, aku memang sudah memperhatikannya ketika pertama kali melihatnya. Tapi sifat egois dan sok nya itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Sekarang, ketika akhirnya dia bilang begitu padaku, kenapa aku malah merasa aneh begini?

Akhirnya Teme membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Aku selalu sendirian selama ini, Dobe. Dan ketika aku melihatmu, aku berpikir kalau kau yang bisa mengakhiri semua itu. Karena kau membuatku merasa tidak sendirian lagi."

Entah kenapa aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Selama beberapa jam terakhir aku bersamanya, ia bisa membuatku merasa… nyaman. Kalau bisa dibilang begitu, sih. Aku mengerti. Aku tidak sebodoh yang dia pikir.

"Kau benar, Teme," kataku. Tak ada gunanya lagi menyangkal sekarang. "Kau tidak sendirian lagi, karena aku ada di sini untukmu."

"Jadi kau…" ia agak terkejut mendengar kata-kataku.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Teme," kataku lagi. Ia tersenyum, senyum yang sama dengan yang kulihat ketika ia tertawa di mobil siang ini, begitu tulus. Ia memelukku, dan aku membalasnya.

Aku sadar, senyumnya adalah hal paling membahagiakan untukku di dunia ini. Aku akan mempertahankan senyum itu semampuku, karena aku disini untuknya.

-

_**Owari.**_

-

**Nae's note :**

**Nyaaa~h, setelah diomeli berkali-kali sama bu editor (baca: Asuka-teme), akhirnya fic ini dinyatakan selesai juga! Arigatou, sista! XD**

**Umm, soal cewek-cewek berjaket hijau di ocean park itu… -dibekep Asuka- …ah, lupakan.**

**Hmm, happy SasuNaru Day, minna! XD**

**Thanks for reading. Mind to review? ^^**


End file.
